The Young Writer
by TallyMai
Summary: What happens when two new students go to Kohona high? What happens when one of them is the only Sasuke Uchiha? And who is the girl with dark green eyes and long wavy black hair? and she's Neji's cousin? SasuXHina
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**_

* * *

_

_He was the most popular boy in school and she had him, Naruto Uzumaki. She couldn't understand why though she was plain next to him and he wasn't he was loud and popular. But she was happy that he was hers until the new girl showed up. Sakura Haruno was then his._

_Why would he want someone like you? Your plain unlike me I can give him what he wants! The pink haired teen told her as she pushed her against the wall. The poor girl was trying to be strong she didn't want this to happen she was on the verge of crying. Tears just wanting to fall. _

_Sakura-chan? What are you doing to Hinata? cried her prince seeing the whole scene._

_N-Naruto Kun? the pearl eyed teen said softly as she looked at him. _

_Hey Naruto why would you want to be with her? Shes nothing like you! Your hot and sadly she's not. Why don't you dump her and go with me? The teen said to him seductively as she looked at Naruto who was blushing slightly._

_Hinata-chan I'm sorry. The blond teen said sadly as he looked at Hinata._

_N-Naruto-Kun? W-why? she asked as her tears broke trough seeing the girl in his arms as she took him away._

_Because HINATA you stutter too much! You look like a box and your not popular! Sakura replied with a sneer._

_Hinata-chan we can be friends? he asked as he tried to save their relationship._

_No Naruto I wouldn't want to be your friend after you cheated on me with her. I saw you. Hinata replied recalling the time she seen the two coming out of the janitors closet._

_Hinata-chan... the blond said as she walked away  
_


	2. Yamiyo Hyuuga

_**100810: **The Darkened sky brings me peace. The Darkened sky brings rain. The soft pitter patters go against the roof. I see the soft raindrops fall down the window as I look at the Darkened Sky. _

The girl quickly wrote the small passage down on her pocket notebook as she looked at the scene. It was a nice dark rainy day, perfect for has lived in Kohona all her life and has been to the same school since freshman year and she was is a junior. She sighed looking at the time. Six. _Perfect_. The young girl thought as she went to her desktop. Pressing the button on the computer she loaded up her IM chat.

_ImNOTsunny: Has logged on._

_IMNOTGAY: Sunny your online! See the sky pretty huh? Not sunny. XD  
_

_ImNOTsunny: Yeah, for a while though. Yes Very breathtaking.  
_

_IMNOTGAY: Maybe we could meet up and sit together during lunch today?_

_ImNOTsunny: Hahaha good one. no thanks. prefer to be a loner. _

_IMNOTGAY: Yeah. And people just accept me. Why can't I be a loner like you! I hate those stupid fan girls. _

_ImNOTsunny: I'm not a talker that's why. _

_IMNOTGAY: Yeah well. Woah look at the time? I gotta go Sunny! School in thirty minutes. _

_ImNOTsunny: Fine. Bye. _

_IMNOTGAY: Bye Sunny hope to see you in school! I'll txt you!  
_

_ImNOTsunny:Eh._

_IMNOTGAY: Logs off_

_ImNOTsunny: Logs off._

She knew that IMNOTGAY came from the same school Kohona high. She didn't know how he looked or anything just that they were in the same grade. Maybe had same classes, but she didn't know. They talked everyday on the phone as well. But they have never met each other. Giving a large sigh she got ready for school. Wearing light faded skinny jeans and a dark blue tee shirt that said 'Escape the Fate'. Her hair black as it went down to her hips as some swooped down making bangs across her left eye. She looked at her dark green eyes in the mirror. Smiling at her appearance she grabbed her pocket note book and shoved it in her back pocket and grabbed her bag off to school.

* * *

"Yamiyo Hyuuga?" The teacher called once again as the girl was looking out the window looking at the dark sky she loved the view she had especially today when the dark sky shown.

"Yamiyo? Hey Yamiyo!" cried the person sitting next to her as he waved his arms out in front of her trying to grab her attention.

"Huh? Oh. Here!" She cried as her teacher sighed calling the next person on the list.

"Yamiyo? Are you okay?" her friend asked having a concerned look on his dark brown eyes.

"Yeah I'm just looking at the view. It's breath taking." she said as she smiled looking at it once again.

"Eh.. I like sunny days better" he said as he smiled at her as she gave a slight smile back.

"Kiba Inuzuka" cried their teacher.

"Here" the boy next to her cried as he looked as his friend and smiled; she was looking at the view.

**_Per1: _**_Today the view looks especially spectacular! The Dark Sky still shows and brightens my day. The clouds are like notes that play songs in the sky. It paints the sky with it's dark notes._

The class went by quick just the usual writing some ideas down of the school dance coming up in a few weeks. Blah Blah Blah all that crap. Feeling the sudden vibrate in her pants she got out her phone hiding it from her teacher she looked at the message it was from IMNOTGAY.

_From: GAY_

_To: (343) 278-3373_

_Message: Gai sensei is pretty harsh on Not Sunny days. XD _

She gave out a small light giggle and looked out side of her seeing many people getting tortured by Gai sensei. She saw many faces Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and Neji. She tried to pin point the person or someone holding a phone, but none of them did. She didn't like none of them especially Naruto. She grabbed her phone and started to text IMNOTGAY.

* * *

_From: Sunny_

_To: (343) 033-3893_

_Message: LMFAO good thing I don't have PE XD at least your not with Kurenai. Shes harsh on not sunny days either. D: And no I'm not one of those sick fan girls. I'm too good for that._

Sasuke looked at his phone and it was from Sunny he really wanted to know who this girl was. She seemed imaginary to him, but he knew that she was real. He smiled as he looked up at the class room she was in. _WE WILL MEET SUNNY... SOON. _Sasuke thought as he smirked running along with his friends.


	3. 1031102200

_ImNOTsunny: Has logged on._

_IMNOTGAY: Hey sunny!  
_

_ImNOTsunny: Why are you always here before me?  
_

_IMNOTGAY: I don't know I just am.  
_

_ImNOTsunny: Heh. So how was school.  
_

_IMNOTGAY:Blah. Fangirls Fangirls and more Fangirls  
_

_ImNOTsunny: Haha.  
_

_IMNOTGAY: Its not funny. So what are you doing on the 31st?  
_

_ImNOTsunny:Trick or treating.  
_

_IMNOTGAY: So your not going to the dance?  
_

_ImNOTsunny: Nope.  
_

_IMNOTGAY:Why?  
_

_ImNOTsunny: School dances are for circles.  
_

_IMNOTGAY: And I'm guessing your a square?  
_

_ImNOTsunny: yep!  
_

_IMNOTGAY:Come on just go you can finally meet me.  
_

_ImNOTsunny: Well I do want to meet you  
_

_IMNOTGAY:see exactly.  
_

_ImNOTsunny:I guess thats okay.  
_

_IMNOTGAY: me at the center of the dance floor round 10?  
_

_ImNOTsunny:I guess. And don't be sad if I ditch you cause I do not want to go I just want to see your face.  
_

_IMNOTGAY: Okay okay. Sheez! Got to go Homework  
_

_ImNOTsunny: Fine. Bye. Center of the dance floor... Oh what Are you going to be for Halloween?  
_

_IMNOTGAY: You probably won't know it, but Ima be Victor Van Dort  
_

_ImNOTsunny: What seriously?  
_

_IMNOTGAY: Heh Yeah._

_ImNOTsunny: Ok ill be Emily.  
_

_IMNOTGAY: Great! we could win the couples contest  
_

_ImNOTsunny: haha no thank you member I dont do crowds  
_

_IMNOTGAY: forgot. hey gotta go homework calls  
_

_ImNOTsunny: bye then._

_IMNOTGAY: Logs off  
_

_ImNOTsunny: Logs off_

_

* * *

_

A couple of weeks had passed and it was finally October 31st. Yamiyo smiled as she looked at herself her sister Hanabi said that she looked like an actual decaying bride. Her pale face was soon a pale shade of blue. Instead of the black hair that cascaded down her back it was a indigo blue almost dark purple that was styled very messy, but it came out very pretty. Yamiyo wore a actual wedding dress that cascaded down to her toes the bottom was ripped and dirty with mud. On one side their was a very detailed rib cage that stuck our beautifully. Even though Yamiyo didn't look like the actual Emily she still pulled it off roses that were spray painted blue were placed on top of her head as a torn veil went around her indigo hair. Her pink lips were soon turned plum, but that wasn't the thing that stood out most. The thing that defiantly stood out the most was her eyes. Yamiyo's eyes weren't the dark green eyes, but the same pale lavender that all Hyuuga's had. Her eyelashes brought them out the most as well as the dark eye makeup. Yamiyo was indeed a Hyuuga and she had the eyes to prove it. She smiled as she looked at her overall appearance. To her she looked plain even though she was extremely gorgeous. Yamiyo then soon headed out the door along with her pocket notebook. For some reason she brought that notebook along with her everywhere.

"Okay. We need to be home by one. Dad said" Neji said as he drove himself and Yamiyo to the dance. Yamiyo was Hiashi's niece and she came with Neji when their dad died long ago. From what everyone at school says. Yamiyo nodded as she listened to Neji's directions.

The two soon arrived at the school and looked around. It was almost ten and Yamiyo stood at the center of the dance floor. She took in everything inhaled the sweaty air and thought about it as she closed her eyes.

"Well Hello there Emily." A dark voice said and Yamiyo.

She kept her eyes closed; She had to say it she was... Scared.

"Victor?" She said softly

"Yeah."

"Okay I'm going to open my eyes" She said as she held her breath.

* * *

Sasuke did not know what to say hell he didn't know what to think. The girl; her hair was very ... no her over all appearance was breathtaking. He almost couldn't breathe. He had just put on a suit, but it looked like the girl took time and effort to make the costume. From the moment he knew that it was Emily.. Victors Emily. She then opened her eyes her eyes were pale. Hyuuga eyes.

"A Hyuuga?" He asked as he smirked at her still trying to look at her.

"Yes and your Sasuke. THE Sasuke" She said as her eyes widened in shock. She was panicking he could tell she was pacing in the little space they had on the dance then grabbed the girls hand.

"Calm down. I'm a person too" He said as he smirked again taking her away from the huge crowd. Luckily no one had noticed him and the girl as they snuck out of the dance and were led to the school garden that was decorated just for the holiday. Ghost, cobwebs, spiders, and much more Halloween decorations were in the garden.

* * *

Yamiyo quickly took out her pocket notebook and started jotting down notes from the experience. If anything came up she would write it no matter what.

_103110-2207_

_Sasuke Uchiha Best friends with Naruto. I hate both of them. Jerks. Bastards..._

Yamiyo cursed to herself and calmed down.

"Im not gay huh? Why choose that name?" She asked casually as she smiled sitting on the bench beside the garden.

"So were going with questions?" He asked raising up an eye brow.

"Yes I asked first. Now you." She said as she looked at the full moon.

"My idiot of a friend and I had our first kiss together many people thought we were gay." He said as he drew a circle on his black pants.

"Ah." She replied

"A Hyuuga. Branch or Main?" he asked as he looked at Yamiyo who just looked down.

"It's both. Some say I'm Neji's sister other's say I'm Hanabi's. My mother never told me" She said as she looked at Sasuke's dark eyes.

The questions went on and on as the two just talked about music, food, games, and fun activities. They were both at one question left and what the two didn't know was that it was nearly one o'clock.

"How about a dance?" Sasuke said as he raised a hand towards hers the young Hyuuga then grabbed his hand and started to dance with him. the song cascaded to the garden as they both started dancing. Yamiyo then placed her head on Sasuke's chest and smiled opening her mouth to speak.

"Why did you want to meet me?" she asked her last and final question.

"Don't know just wanted to know if you were real, and indeed you are" He said as he smiled.

"Your wrong Sasuke. I'm fake." She said as she looked at him intensely. He chuckled.

"Your kidding. Come one let's see which loser wins the costume contest" Sasuke said as he took Yamiyo back to the gym.

"There they are!" Cried a teacher as a spotlight hit their faces. DING! It was one.

"Sasuke I'm not lying I am fake. I'm not real.." She said as she went to find Neji

* * *

He couldn't believe it she kept telling him that she was fake. He didn't believe her he didn't want to believe. He had found a perfect girl nothing like Sakura or Ino She was way better. And that girl he discovered that was perfect was leaving. He chased her down reaching her as he found a notebook on the floor. It was her's he noticed it when they first met when she panicked. He grabbed it hoping to find her in the parking lot, but not a single trace found.

* * *

**Sorry Guy's this isn't how I wanted the story to go, but I actually like it. sorry for going too fast, but I wanted to get the strong points into this. D: I dont even know what I'm saying hope you like it... **


	4. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

Hello TallyMai here! ^-^

I've been super busy…with school and now that school is finally over I have to go to college now. :( But any who… I am somewhat free this summer and I wish to continue writing. I know I have not been posting any updates for most if not all my Fics and I know I have been creating new ones and that sucks cause I know you want updates. I have decided that I will not posting any more new Fics until I've finished at least three of my current ones. I also want to say… Thank you for everyone who still reads and I hope you guys continue to read because I have not given up on any of my Fics. Please if you could go to my profile and let me know which of the 12 Stories that you wish to see more of this summer. Thank you!


End file.
